My Queen
by Kirei Ai Tenshi
Summary: He desired power. She desired her freedom. He wanted her. She wanted someone else, but he belong to another. He has claimed her body, but not her heart. She has forcibly become his Queen. Full Summary inside
1. Prologue

This is a request fic dedicated to DarkAngel048. Thanks for putting the idea in my head!

Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Red River (Anatolia Story). Both belong to Takahashi, Rumiko and Shinohara, Chie receptively. I do, however, own my OC Charaters.

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Summary: She hated her husband with a passion, but there was nothing she could do. He was the king of Egypt and he chose her as his queen. His queen. Her husband has never called her by her name, it was always "My Queen" as he took her again and again. He desired power. She desired her freedom. He wanted her. She wanted someone else, but he belong to another. He has claimed her body, but not her heart. She has forcibly become his Queen.

* * *

My Queen

* * *

Kagome sighed for the hundredth time that day and she rested her cheek in her palm. She still didn't understand why her husband had insisted that she came to the war meeting. Then again she didn't know why she called that monster her husband.

She glanced up from the spot on the table she had been staring at and her sapphire eyes locked with the heterochromatic ones of her husband. The miko swallowed dryly at the disapproving look in his gold and sepia eyes and stiffened at the slow impish smirk that touched his lips. It was gone just as suddenly as it came, but Kagome knew what it meant. He wasn't going to show her any mercy in his bed chamber. (She refused to call it 'their' bed chamber.) Oh how she wished someone will come and rescue... someone like her true love, Hittite Prince Kail Mursuli III, but he was married to another.

She hated her husband with a passion, but there was nothing she could do. He was the king of Egypt and he chose her as his queen. His queen. Her husband has never called her by her name, it was always "My Queen" as he took her again and again. He desired power. She desired her freedom. He wanted her. She wanted someone else, but he belong to another. He has claimed her body, but not her heart. She has forcibly become his Queen.

_"You. Are. Mine. My Queen." he ground out each word with a harsh thrust of his hips as he pounded into her small, lithe body._

_A single tear rolled down her face as he took her body again and again. "Prince Kail..."_

_"He will never have you."_

It happened just three years ago. Oh how vividly she remembered that day. The day her and her group of friends finally destroyed their most hated enemy.


	2. Chapter 1

Request Fic for DarkAngel048

I'm back with the second chapter. This is easily become a favorite fic of mine to write!

Disclaimer: I don't own either manga/anime

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Summary: She hated her husband with a passion, but there was nothing she could do. He was the king of Egypt and he chose her as his queen. His queen. Her husband has never called her by her name, it was always "My Queen" as he took her again and again. He desired power. She desired her freedom. He wanted her. She wanted someone else, but he belonged to another. He has claimed her body, but not her heart. She has forcibly become his Queen.

Beta: shadow101202

* * *

My Queen

* * *

This is a request fic dedicated to DarkAngel048. Thanks for putting the idea in my head!

The first real chapter of my newest fic! I'm happy at how it's coming out!

Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Red River (Anatolia Story). Both belong to Takahashi, Rumiko and Shinohara, Chie receptively. I do, however, own my OC Charaters.

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Summary: She hated her husband with a passion, but there was nothing she could do. He was the king of Egypt and he chose her as his queen. His queen. Her husband has never called her by her name, it was always "My Queen" as he took her again and again. He desired power. She desired her freedom. He wanted her. She wanted someone else, but he belong to another. He has claimed her body, but not her heart. She has forcibly become his Queen.

* * *

My Queen

* * *

"He's gone." Miroku whispered, staring at his accursed right hand.

The group had just witnessed the demise of the dark hanyou, Naraku. The vile villain put up a terrible fight, but in the end it was Kagome's arrow that ended his tyranny. The young fifteen-year-old miko had had stood her ground when the others had fallen. She alone had challenged Naraku and won. Her Hama no ya shot the dark hanyou in his heart, where he had hidden the Shikon no Tama.

"Kagome, aren't you gonna go get the jewel?" her inu hanyou questioned.

"Oh yeah. I'm still a bit dazed that I defeated Naraku on my own." the miko knocked herself on the head nervously.

Kagome slowly made her way over to the glittering grey ashes that made up the remains of the evil hanyou, Naraku. The warning bells in her head were on high alert as the black corrupted jewel came into her line of sight. She held her breath as her hand moved on its own accord to the cursed jewel, almost expecting for Naraku to grab her wrist in a bone shattering grip as his tentacles pierced her body.

She let out a ragged breath when her horrible expectations were not met as her fingertips came in contact with the dark, sparkling Shikon no Tama. The moment she touched the corrupted jewel, the miko waited for the calm feeling of her ki purifying it. But something else happened. The jewel remained dark as night and it pulsed, sending out dark waves of energy.

Kagome tried to yank her hand back, but one of the energy waves lashed out and wrapped around her wrists, pulling her closer and closer to Naraku's remains. Her screams pierced the skies and her tachi rushed to help, only to be blocked by the black barrier the Shikon had erected.

"What the hell is going on!" Inuyasha growled when his red Tessaiga merely bounced off the barrier.

"I don't know!" the houshi and taijiya both cried in confusion as they watched their friend slowly being absorbed by the jewel.

* * *

Kagome struggled and fought against the black tendrils that were wrapping tightly around her body. She knew that she had to calm down, but she couldn't. Her body wouldn't listen to her commands, as if she wasn't in control. The young miko gasped when the dark corrupted jewel floated in front of her.

_"Higurashi Kagome, your time in the Sengoku Jidai is over. It is time for your new quest to begin,"_ a low voice echoed through her ears.

Kagome blinked in confusion. What did the jewel mean that it was time for her new quest to begin? Why didn't it become purified when she touched it? She had so many questions to ask, but her throat was closed up with fear when sinister cackles filled her sense of hearing. Snapping her dark blue eyes up, Kagome saw him.

Naraku.

"What are you doing here? I purified you!" Kagome hissed when she managed to find her voice.

The dark youkai reached out and stroked her cheek with mocking tenderness. "Little Kagome, I'm hurt that you don't wish to see me. I only wanted to wish you luck on your quest." he grabbed her chin and yanked her face up harshly, glaring into her eyes with his blood colored orbs. "Because you are going to need it."

Before the miko could open her mouth to demand more information, Naraku vanished and the jewel floated back into her sight. _"Higurashi Kagome, your quest awaits you."_ after the voice of the jewel spoke those words; the black orb flew at Kagome, forcing itself inside her body.

The girl let out an ear piercing scream as pain erupted throughout her body. It felt as if her whole body was on fire, like her flesh was melting off her bones. Kagome sighed in relief when the agonizing pain ceased, but she still shook with tiny aftershocks. Realization dawned on Kagome as she felt herself falling.

* * *

A young Egyptian prince scowled. He was sick and tired of his father's constant nagging for him to marry a princess from the Hittite Empire. He didn't care that the princess was the child of the woman his father had loved. He did not desire her.

While she was attractive, with her curly black hair and eyes of jet, Princess Eimi was weak and undeserving of him. Yes, he knew that Eimi was the first born princess of King Kail Mursili II and Queen Yuri Ishtar, but that didn't mean that their daughter would inherit their strengths.

He desired a strong and powerful woman. One who would challenge him, not someone who would give into his every command, like he knew Eimi would.

The Egyptian prince sighed as he trudged his way over to his private section of the Nile River. Pulling off his head cloak, he revealed his short blonde hair; one of the traits that ran in his family. He scooped some water into his hands and brought it to his face, letting the cool liquid run down his face and neck in tiny rivulets. He muttered something about the Sun God, Ra, being unforgiving for this heat.

As he was about to draw more water into his palms a loud splash caught his attention. "Who dares interrupt me?"

"Help!" a frantic feminine voice pleaded.

The young prince looked out into the Nile and spotted a dark haired female struggling to keep her head above the waters. Growling underneath his breath for having his private moment interrupted, he dove into the water. The Egyptian kicked his legs and tore across the river in powerful strokes. Soon enough he was close enough to pull the girl to him and swam back to shore.

* * *

Kagome was not sure how long she fell, but what she did know was that she had dropped into the middle of a large body of water. The tepid liquid quickly soaked her clothes and hair, weighing her down. Kagome fought her way to the surface and clawed to stay afloat. She heard a deep masculine voice call out from the shoreline. Wiping her sopping wet hair out of her eyes, Kagome spotted him. He had brilliant blonde hair and caramel tanned skin. Perhaps he would come to her rescue.

"Help!"

No sooner had she shouted the word, the young man was swimming towards her at an amazing speed. Never before had she seen anyone swim with so much grace as he possessed. The miko gasped when a strong arm surrounded her waist and yanked her against a hard chest. Once the man made sure that he had a firm grip on her, he swam back to shore.

Kagome felt relief wash over her as her feet touched dry land. She turned to thank her savior when she was faced with the sharp tip of a sword, and Kagome blinked in confusion. The miko slowly drug her eyes up the gleaming blade from the man's tanned arm to his frowning lips to his flared nostrils and finally his eyes. Kagome gasped.

This man's irises were two different colors. The right was a bright gold; brighter and more intense than the sun's rays and the left was a dark shade of sepia; so dark it almost looked onyx.

_'His eyes are heterochromatic...'_

She took a moment to take in his appearance. His hair was a brilliant blonde color that contrasted with his rich caramel skin, high cheekbones, thin aristocratic nose, and thin lips. He wore nothing but a skirt-like robe around his waist and bamboo sandals. He was cute in a weird kind of way.

"Who are you?"

Kagome blinked again as the sound of his voice dragged her from her thoughts. She watched his lips move in rapid motions, while she could hear the deep, smooth tenor of his voice, her brain couldn't comprehend the language he was speaking in. "I don't understand..."

The Egyptian prince eyed the woman skeptically. Does she have a death wish? Didn't this woman realize that she was in the presence of royalty? He was Prince User Ramses II, first born son and heir to the throne. She should be on her knees, begging for pardon for disrupting him, not looking up at him curiously with those large exotic eyes.

Cursing under his breath, he lowered his sword and took hold of the red cloth that was tied around her neck and pulled her closer to him. What Ramses didn't expect, was for her to be so light that when he tugged on the cloth she was went flying towards him.

Kagome's eyes widened when the man grabbed her scarf and yanked; she stumbled over her feet and crashed into his chest, knocking him down. She moved her hands out in front of her to soften their fall and color flooding her cheeks when his arms encircled her waist. The miko opened her mouth to gasp, but warm lips covered her own as they hit the ground and her sound was muffled. Quickly, Kagome reared her head back, breaking the kiss, and began to apologize. "I'm so sorry!"

His deep throaty chuckles filled her ears as the man sat up, forcing her to straddle his thighs. "I asked who you are, woman, not for you to kiss me."

Kagome's face turned a dark shade of red, this time from frustration not embarrassment. As her lips parted to retort, she realized something. She could understand him now! "But how...?" Kagome gasped and brought her fingers to rest upon her lips. Was it...that kiss?

"Prince Ramses! Prince Ramses! Hittite Princess Eimi has arrived to see you!"

Ramses scowled. He had no desire to see his 'betrothed' right now. She was the furthest thing from his mind. Glancing down at the young woman, he took in her attire. She wore a white, sleeved shirt with the cuffs and collar trimmed in a dark green and an indecently short green wrapping. Soon he found himself looking her over. Long, wavy, raven hair; large, exotic, blue eyes; full, natural red lips; and smooth ivory skin. '_Ra, she is quite the catch.'_

"Prince User Ramses II, Hittite Princess Eimi Mursili awaits you!"

Ramses growled under his breath. "Alright! For Ra's sake, I'm coming!" he looked back at the girl. "I have some questions for you. I will have my guards escort you to my chambers."

"What? No! I'm not going anywhere!" Kagome said vehemently.

Ramses smirked at her defiance, but a frown replaced it soon enough as he stood, throwing her off of him. "You will do as I say woman." he took hold of her upper arm roughly and yanked her to her feet. "Now, move!"

Kagome stumbled slightly as Ramses forced her to walk. She tried in vain to yank out of his hold, but he was too strong. It was no use. She was prepared to bow her head in defeat when a soft voice reached her ears.

"Prince Ramses?"

The Egyptian prince stiffened slightly as he stopped. He snarled lowly under his breath. "Princess Eimi Mursili." Ramses moved over so that he hid Kagome. "Prince Kail Mursili III."

Kagome rose on her tip toes to look over the tanned man's shoulder at the two people before them. The young woman, the owner of the voice, had short, curly black hair pulled into ponytail in the center of her head and honey brown eyes. She wore an elegant violet dress-like robe that clung to her small chest and thin waist with a long slit on both sides of the skirt, showing off her smooth legs.

_'She's so pretty.'_ The miko thought as she slid her eyes over to the princess's companion and her breath lodged in her throat.

The young man had long, straight, shoulder length hair that looked to be spun from gold. He had the face of an aristocrat with his almond shaped eyes, high cheekbones, long straight nose, and thin lips. A white headband that was trimmed in dark blue prevented his bangs from falling into his eyes. Oh those eyes are what made her swoon. They were bright, clear amber; the exact shade as her hanyou's. His white robe had diamonds etched into the material in cobalt was clasped on one shoulder while the other side revealed his muscular chest. His long, powerful legs were spread shoulder width apart as he held himself in a regal way.

_'Kami-sama he's beautiful.'_

He must have heard her thoughts for their eyes locked for a brief second and a sly smirk touched his lips.

The princess bowed. "How are you fairing, my prince?"

"I am fairing just fine, Eimi."

Eimi recoiled back at the harshness of his tone, but she quickly recovered and gave a nervous laugh. "That is good, my highness. I am glad."

Ramses growled lowly as he noticed that the Hittite Prince was staring at him. "What are you looking at, Kail Mursili III?"

The corners of Kail's lips lifted into a half smile and he pointed with a slender finger. "I'm looking at the lovely young woman you are trying to hide, User Ramses II."

The princess gasped, her thin hand coming up to cover her lips. "My prince, surely you haven't taken in a concubine so early before our wedding."

The Egyptian prince cut his heterochromatic eyes onto Eimi. "If I wished to take a concubine, then it has nothing to do with you. I never agreed to wed you. It is only because of my father's foolish love for your mother that we are betrothed. If it were up to me, you and I would have never met!"

Tears formed in Eimi's honey brown eyes. How could he say such hurtful words to her? Didn't he realize that she was trying her hardest to be the perfect example of how a proper princess should be? Couldn't he see that his cold demeanor towards their betrothal was breaking her resolve?

The dam holding back her emotions broke and rivers of salt water flowed down her cheeks, her hands balled into fists below her eyes.

Kail stepped forward, his slightly greater height allowing him to stare down at the Egyptian, and opened his mouth to snap at him for daring to make his sister cry.

"Why did you do that?"

Both young princes looked at the exotic, blue eyed girl with bewildered expressions.

Kagome was beyond upset, she was furious. That Ramses, deliberately making the princess cry with his words, who did he think he was? The miko stepped towards him and looked up at him with angry blue eyes as she jabbed her finger in his chest. "Do you think that because you are some kind of prince that you can just hurt a girl's feeling? What kind of man are you? If she is supposed to be your wife, then why are you so cruel to her? You are supposed to love and cherish her even if she isn't the one you truly wish to marry." she continued to glare at Ramses even as she moved over to Eimi's side. "You should be ashamed of yourself." turning to the princess, Kagome said, "Come on. Show me where we can get you cleaned up."

Eimi allowed the strange new woman to guide her down the corridor. Once the two women had disappeared from then men's sight, the Hittite prince immediately released a low chuckle.

Ramses cut his gold and sepia eyes at the other blonde. "What do you find so amusing, Mursili?"

"That young woman certainly gave you a scolding." he smirked.

The Egyptian prince flushed slightly. "Shut up."

Kail's smirk only widened into a sly grin. "And you stood there and took it."

"Shut up!"

"I understand why you did. She is quite a lovely girl."

Ramses snapped his jaw shut, his eyes narrowed as he eyed the taller male. "What are you getting at, Mursili?"

"She isn't your concubine, is she?"

"No, she is not, but-"

"Ahh. Good. I've taken a liking to her." Kail's amber eyes gleamed mischievously. "She has a certain...attitude that peaks my interest. I am going to pursue her." he turned to leave, but stopped. "Oh, and one more thing, User." the Hittite Prince cocked his fist back and swung, connecting it with the tanned man's cheek and made his head recoil back from the impact.

"Ow! Dammit, Mursili! What the hell was that for?" Ramses pressed his fingers gently to his swelling jaw, wincing at the sharp pain that came with the small touch.

Anger flooded into him and he tackled the Hittite prince to the ground, striking the taller male in the chin. Kail retaliated, driving his fist in Ramses's eye with enough force to leave a bruise. As they exchanged hits, the two princes were rolling each other over trying to pin the other down. Soon Kail managed to restrain Ramses, holding his arms down above his head.

Topaz eyes blazed angrily. "If it weren't for the treaty and my sister's betrothal to you, I'd kill you for making her cry. Personally, I think that Eimi is too good for you anyway." spat Kail as he jumped off the Egyptian and made his exit, following that same path his sister and the other woman took.

* * *

This fic is actually really fun to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

~The Lovely Kaykai-sama


	3. Chapter 2

Request Fic for DarkAngel048

I'm back with the second chapter. This is easily become a favorite fic of mine to write!

Disclaimer: I don't own either manga/anime

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Summary: She hated her husband with a passion, but there was nothing she could do. He was the king of Egypt and he chose her as his queen. His queen. Her husband has never called her by her name, it was always "My Queen" as he took her again and again. He desired power. She desired her freedom. He wanted her. She wanted someone else, but he belonged to another. He has claimed her body, but not her heart. She has forcibly become his Queen.

Beta: shadow101202

* * *

My Queen

* * *

Eimi stared blankly at her reflection in the still water of the basin, wondering why Ramses didn't like her. She certainly wasn't hideous (many men and women said that she inherited the looks of Ishtar herself). She had her mother's black curly hair, her father's eyes shape, her small petite nose was perfectly straight, her lips were full and pouty, and her ivory skin was flawless.

She was slender, like her mother, with small breasts that were just enough for a man to get a handful, skinny waist, and tiny, yet wide hips. Eimi was the lucky one of the daughters to take on their father's height as she towered over her mother and younger sisters by a few inches.

A white cloth was being dangled in front of her brownish amber eyes and a soft voice spoke, "Here. Clean your face. Your make-up is running."

Eimi lifted her head and gave her a small smile before accepting the proffered item. "Thank you…for everything."

The woman smiled. "No problem. Someone like you doesn't deserve such hurtful words. Is that man truly your fiancé?"

"Yes, I am to wed Prince User Ramses II, because it is the wish of my mother Queen Yuri Ishtar and his father King User Ramses I."

A frown marred the young woman's pretty pale face. "But, he doesn't want to marry you."

Eimi bowed her head, her bangs flowing down to shield her eyes. "No he does not. Prince Ramses has made it very clear and quite obvious that he does not desire to be with me." she dabbed at her eyes with the cool silken cloth, smearing it with streaks of kohl. "And yet, fear that I may be in love with him!"

"I'm sorry to hear that." She came up and patted her back soothingly as the princess's shoulders shook.

The Hittite princess calmed down and raised her head to thank her once more, but realized that she didn't know the woman's name. "Oh, how rude of me, I am Princess Eimi Ishtar Mursili, the first born daughter of King Kail Mursili II and Queen Yuri Ishtar. Please tell me your name."

"I am Kagome. Higurashi Kagome. Pleased to make your acquaintance Princess Eimi." The miko bowed in respect.

Eimi looked at her, taking in the woman's exotic looks. Never before has she seen anyone with long raven hair, eyes as blue as the night sky, and skin paler and fairer than her mother's. Her clothing was strange and clung to her body indecently. The Hittite princess's eyes widened. Kagome's clothes were sopping wet. "Great Teshub, you will catch a fever if you stay in those clothes."

Kagome blinked and looked down at her outfit, gaping at what she saw. The white material of her shirt was drenched and was almost see-through as the barest hint of her bra was seen. "Oh my Kami-sama!" she wrapped her arms around her chest as her face flushed. '_I forgot that I fell into the river…and he saw!'_

"Come, I have extra clothes you can wear. We are about the same size. Though your breasts look to be larger than mine." Eimi walked to the door, lifting her arm out, she called for a nearby servant. "Selene. Selene, come here please?"

Moments later a head full of straight black hair peaked through the door. "Yes, Princess Eimi?" the young girl looked to be sixteen of age with caramel skin and greenish-gold eyes, her black hair flowed down past her shoulders to her lower back. "You called for me?"

"It is good to see you again, Selene. My friend here needs some new clothing, would you please fetch my trunk?"

Selene bowed. "Gladly princess." She rushed out of the room, nearly running into the blond Hittite prince.

"Ahh, Selene. What a wonderful surprise. You have grown. Your breasts can fill both of my hands now."

"Your Highness! I asked of you to stop that!"

"Stop what, my dear? This?"

"Ah! Your Highness, stop touching me there! You are not supposed to harass a woman promised to another!" Selene tried to push past the blond, but he wouldn't budge. "Prince Kail! Let me through!"

A smirk slithered onto his handsome face. "You know the toll, Selene. No kiss no exit."

The tanned girl huffed as a blush spread over her cheeks. "You are and always will be a مستهتر."

"Brother Kail, stop harassing Selene and let her through." Eimi scolded her older brother. "I have asked her to retrieve my trunk."

"So? She has to pay the toll just like everyone else."

The Hittite princess scowled at her brother, crossing her arms below her small chest. "Kail, if you don't let her pass, I will tell Father on you."

Kail stiffened visibly. She wouldn't? His father was always tough on him because he was the only one of the nine sons to not have a wife or concubines. So, what if he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and be a bachelor until he found the right one? It shouldn't matter at all, but he was the crown prince and did require a woman to be able to succeed the throne once his father's rein was over. The Hittite prince glanced down at Selene, then back up at his younger sister and saw the determined seriousness in her honey brown eyes. "Fine. You win Eimi, just don't tell Father." Kail moved out of Selene's path, allowing her to slip past him, but not before he whispered that she would pay the toll next time.

"Thank you, Prince Kail." Selene giggled as she exited the room, dismissing his harmless threat.

Kagome lifted her hands to her lips and muffled a small giggle as she watched the interaction between the trio. '_Looks like he's afraid of daddy-kins…_' She was so engrossed with her humor that she failed to notice the two pairs of eyes that settled on her form.

Kail grinned when he spotted the young girl over his sister's head. She was just so pretty and had an attitude to match his. "Eimi. weren't you supposed to meet with King Ramses I and Mother?"

Eimi gasped. How could she have forgotten such an important meeting? It was the whole purpose of their travel here. Her mother would surely scold her if she was late. Glancing out the window, the Hittite princess shrieked. It was past high noon! The meeting has started! "Oh great Teshub! I'm late!" in a flurry of quick movements, Eimi lined her eyes with kohl, smoothed her hair back into a neat ponytail, and patted her pale cheeks to add color to them. "I apologize, Kagome, but I must take my leave." her honey brown eyes flickered over to her brother. "And do tell me if Kail acts up again."

"You wound me, Eimi." Kail pressed his right hand over his heart. "Right where my beating heart lays."

"Whatever Brother Kail." Eimi pressed a light kiss on his cheek and scurried out of the room.

Kagome lifted her arm in protest. "Princess Eimi wait! The clothes!"

"Selene should be there in a moment, Kagome!"

"But..." her dark blue eyes glanced over at the tall, handsome male occupying the room with her and gasped when his ocher orbs locked with her own. Subconsciously, Kagome took a step back.

Seeing this, a smirk slithered its way to his lips as he took a step forward and a game began. For every step she took back, he took one forward. "You certainly are an exotic woman."

Kagome gritted her teeth as she took another step back. "Thank you. I'm not from here."

"I know that. Your skin is like ivory, hair dark as midnight, and eyes the color of the sky, varying in shades. I've never see someone as lovely as you." his smirk widened into a grin and his tawny eyes shined mischievously when she backed herself into a corner.

"I'm flattered, but don't you have...Achoo!" Kagome sneezed and wrapped her arms around her body as she shivered.

Kail's amber eyes lowered to her wet, strange clothing. "Are you cold?" he continued when she said nothing. "You are shivering. So, you must be cold."

"I'm fine!" she snapped, pressing back against the wall as the tall blond trapped her.

The Hittite prince smiled mischievously down at the girl when the faint redness on her cheeks darkened. Teshub, she was so pretty...and she smelled heavenly, like honey and roses. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss those pouty, pink lips of hers. Never before had a woman enchanted him like this. "You need to remove these wet clothes. You will catch a cold if you don't." one of his long fingers trailed down her arm lightly.

Kagome gasped as a flare of heat shot up her spine and she slapped his hand away. "Please don't touch me." Kami-sama help her. Why was she feeling this way towards this man? She was supposed to be in love with Inuyasha! Why did she have the sudden urge to be in his arms and never let go? Lifting her hands, the miko pressed them against his chest and pushed. "Could you move back, please?"

Kail grabbed both of her tiny wrists in his hands, raising them above her head. "You want me to move? Then you must pay the toll."

"Excuse me?" the miko tried to free her hands from his grip, but he merely tightened his hold on her. "Let me go!"

The Hittite prince leaned in close, so close that their foreheads were touching, his lips a breath away from hers. "No." he whispered, his voice dropping into a husky octave. "I have failed to take up the toll once. I shall not let that happen again."

As he moved his face even closer to Kagome's, she turned her head to the side, thus having his lips pressed firmly against her left cheek. The miko fought to hide the smug smile that threatened to spread over her lips. '_There. He has his kiss. Now he will let me go.'_

"Sneaky little vixen. That is the toll for women of my family." the blond shifted his hold on her small wrist so that one of his hands could cup her jaw, turning the young woman's face back to his. Her large arctic blue eyes locked with his heated amber-gold orbs. "This is yours."

Kagome jumped when his warm, firm lips touch hers and heat flared in her cheeks. She felt him move his mouth, trying to coax a reaction from her. He growled softly when she remained motionless - he was so used to women melting in his arms, sighing into his kiss, or begging for his touch, but this woman was frozen in shock. Maybe he was being too forceful with his ministrations? No, he just needed to try a different approach. Kail released her wrists and jaw, pecking her lips once more before moving away from her altogether.

"I hear someone approaching." his voice seemed to awaken her from her frozen state. "Most likely it is Selene."

Kagome watched in a dazed shock as the prince pulled the small blanket off the bed and draped it over her shoulders. She finally snapped out of her frozen state when Kail took hold of her hand, bringing it to his lips, and kissed her knuckles. Her heart pounded erratically in her chest as he slowly moved his mouth over each individual knuckle and a deep blush rose up in her cheeks when he dipped his tongue in the web of her fingers.

Kail slid his lips up the length of her arm, occasionally snaking his tongue out to taste her pale flesh. His teeth found the fleshy lobe of her ear, which he nibbled gently on. "Until we meet again, Ka-go-me..." his voice dripped with honey as he whispered seductively in her ear.

The miko felt a shudder travel down her spine. How could this man stir such feelings inside her? She felt dirty. She was supposed to be in love with Inuyasha and yet she allowed two other men kiss her - though one was an accident. She watched as the prince exited the room, after he cast one last look with those beautiful amber-gold eyes. Kami-sama help her, those eyes were gorgeous. Kagome fell against the wall and let her body slump to the floor. '_I'm sorry. Inuyasha...This heart of mine has become weak...'_

* * *

Thanks so much for all your kind reviews. I must be doing a good job since I haven't gotten a flame yet!

Stay tuned for the next update!

~Kirei Ai Tenshi

Foreign Languages used:

مستهتر - player, playboy, etc.


	4. Chapter 3

Request Fic for DarkAngel048

I'm back with the third chapter. This is easily become a favorite fic of mine to write!

Disclaimer: I don't own either manga/anime

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Summary: She hated her husband with a passion, but there was nothing she could do. He was the king of Egypt and he chose her as his queen. His queen. Her husband has never called her by her name, it was always "My Queen" as he took her again and again. He desired power. She desired her freedom. He wanted her. She wanted someone else, but he belonged to another. He has claimed her body, but not her heart. She has forcibly become his Queen.

Beta: Asa Usa

* * *

My Queen

* * *

Ramses felt his brow twitch in irritation as he sat in the golden throne next to his father in the meeting room. His 'fiancé' had yet to show up and dammit he was ready to get the hell out of there. He still needed to question that strange woman about her appearance at the river. In his mind he replayed their encounter, from her disrupting his time of peace, to her kiss, and up to the time she yelled at him for his mistreatment towards Eimi, and he scowled at the memory. It was none of her business of how he treated that weak princess. If Eimi couldn't handle his true feelings towards her then she wasn't worthy to be his queen. The woman who was to rule by his side must be strong and not weak like Eimi was.

"What ails you, Son?" King Ramses looked down at his eldest child; his heterochromatic eyes were cold, stern, and calculating.

The Egyptian Prince stiffened in his chair as his father's gazed locked on him. His tongue seemed to swell in his mouth, for he couldn't form any words. So, he shook his head. Ramses let out a barely audible sigh when the King nodded and cast his eyes back on the small, petite woman sitting in front of them.

"Your daughter is late, Yuri. Mother like Daughter." the pharaoh's gold and sepia eyes held a hint of mischievousness as he teased the pale skinned woman.

Yuri merely smiled charmingly at her former enemy. "Patience Ramses. Eimi will be here in a moment."

As if on cue with her mother's word, Eimi rushed into the room. "I apologize for my tardiness, Mother. I have no excuse." she fell to the ground before Yuri, keeping her head and eyes low.

"Rise, Daughter. You know better than to bow before me."

"Yes, forgive me Mother." Eimi laughed nervously as she took her seat next to her mother.

King Ramses sighed. Even though Yuri was the Queen of the Hittite Empire, she still was the same humble woman he fell in love with. She was always telling others to not bow before her, since she considered herself no better than them. "Well, now that Princess Eimi is here we can begin."

Ramses frowned. Great ,they were about to set a date for when he was to wed the woman. Couldn't his father see that he did not desire the female? Sure, he could neglect her and go to his concubines, but he would have to bed her once in order to have a heir to continue the Royal Secession Line._ 'Father! I don't want this woman as my wife! I desire someone with strength, someone with power!'_ The Egyptian prince felt his teeth grind together as he watched his father flirt and tease the Hittite Queen as they made negotiations about the wedding.

"I say we have the wedding here in Egypt." Yuri said, patting her daughter's arm.

King Ramses grinned. "No, I insist that we hold in it Hattusa." he turned to his son. "Don't you agree, Son?"

"Personally, Father, I don't give a damn where the wedding is held. I'm being forced into a marriage that I do not desire." Ramses snapped, keeping his heterochromatic eyes locked with the honey brown orbs of Eimi. "It is only because of your love for her mother that this betrothal was even thought of. I hardly know anything about this Hittite Princess; you are so eagerly marrying me off to. And from what I do know about her, she is weak. She always relied on others to rescue her when danger is around. If I wed her it will not be of love, she will merely be a means of continuing the Royal Secession Line."

Yuri gasped at the hateful words that came from the young prince's mouth. He dared to call her daughter weak, but what shocked her the most was his bold declaration that Eimi would only be...would be...a walking womb meant only to birth him a son! The Hittite Queen stood from the bronzed throne, stomping over to the first prince and struck him across the face. "How dare you! Never speak of my child like that again!" she shifted her gaze to the elder man, her dark eyes softening. "Ramses, I am sorry, but I cannot let my daughter marry your son."

"Yuri, I apologize for my son's rudeness. Please do not let this ruin the marriage." King Ramses begged. When Yuri said those words it felt like his entire world was falling apart. He couldn't lose her, not again. His son and her daughter getting married was his only excuse for seeing her beautiful face. He loved Yuri more than anything in this world. Sure he was married, but Yuri Ishtar holds his heart in the palms of her hands. "Please, Yuri."

The Hittite Queen shook her head sadly. "I am sorry, Ramses. You are a good man, but your son has showed me that he will not even try to learn to love Eimi. I will not place my daughter in a loveless marriage." Yuri turned, walking over to her daughter - who was frozen in utter shock - and grasped her hand. "Come Eimi, we must find your brother and take our leave. I have to report to your father."

King Ramses tried in vain to stop them from leaving, but nothing he said worked. He offered one of his younger sons, gold, clothing made of the finest silks, even half of Egypt's land, but Yuri wouldn't change her mind.

"Enough Ramses! I'm not changing my mind! Eimi and Ramses II will not wed!" Yuri snapped as she and her daughter left the room.

Ramses hid a smug smile. Finally he was free! He didn't have to marry that weakling! He was about to open his mouth and praise the Gods for his fortune when his father turned angry eyes at him. The Egyptian prince swallowed dryly at the murderous gleam in the blazing gold and sepia eyes he inherited.

"User Ramses II, I am highly infuriated with you! You had to go and open your mouth and make Yuri choose to not allow you to marry Princess Eimi! I should have you whipped for this."

"Father, I-"

"Silence!" King Ramses boomed, his nostrils flaring in anger. "I don't want to hear your excuses, User! Get out of my sight before I decide to have you whipped!"

The young Egyptian prince merely looked at his father in disgust as he walked out of the meeting room. He didn't really care if he was whipped or not. As long as he didn't have to be tied down to that woman, he didn't care. Ramses walked down the long corridor, blankly staring at the hieroglyphics engraved on the walls. He stopped at a particular engraving, one that spoke of an ancient prophecy/

_"She, who comes down from the heavens with eyes clear as the sky and hair dark as night, will come to Egypt and become the Queen. She will have extraordinary powers, powers that will greatly help the pharaoh. She will birth him many strong sons, sons that will help lead their father in victory at war."_

"I must find this prophesied woman and make her mine." the Egyptian prince traced a long, slender finger down the engraving, trailing it down the stone wall. "She and I will have the most powerful sons in the Nineteenth Dynasty!" he rubbed his thumb along the edge of his chin as he thought of the description of the woman._ 'Eyes clear as the sky and hair dark as night. Many Egyptian women have hair dark as night, but what of the eyes...'_ Ramses shifted through his memory of the entire Royal Court woman who has eyes clear as the sky, but none came to mind. They all had either brown, green, or amber eyes._ 'What does it mean? And what of the extraordinary powers that will greatly help the pharaoh.'_

Ramses growled low in his throat. This was so infuriating! He wanted to be the one to find the woman prophesied in the hieroglyphics. "Eyes clear as the sky and hair dark as night!" he grunted when someone ran into his chest and a small feminine cry was heard from the ground below.

"Excuse me Prince Ramses! I wasn't watching where I was going." the dark haired servant girl kneeled lowly, the large trunk strapped to her back hiding her body from his view.

"Lift your head so that I may look at your face." he scowled down at the girl. He wasn't in the mood for leniency and he was about to give this woman hell. But his hard gaze softened when he saw that it was one of his younger brother's betrothed. "Selene, what are you doing? You should be going through your training to learn to be the proper princess for Amenhiunamif."

Selene blinked up at the tall blond prince, her lips pulled down into a frown. "I don't have time for that. Princess Eimi has asked me to deliver this trunk to her."

"Eimi is no longer here. The wedding has been called off. Go to your etiquette class immediately." Ramses snatched the young girl up by her arm and began leading her down the corridor.

"Let me go! I have to deliver this to Princess Eimi's friend, Kagome!"

The prince of Egypt paused when Selene spoke the name of the young woman he encountered with that morning. Selene knows where the girl was? "Take me to this woman. Now!"

The princess-to-be stared at Ramses like he grown a second head. Why did he want to see Kagome? She had to know. "Why should I?"

Ramses snarled under his breath at Selene's defiance. Why did she not bend to his will? He was going to be the King of Egypt soon. "I have no reason to explain myself to you, Selene."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere with you, Prince User Ramses II." Selene knew that if she pressed the right buttons, she will gain the information she wanted. She ripped her arm out of his grip, rubbing the red hand print branded on her skin. "And you should be tenderer with women."

"Silence!"

"You don't frighten me. I am the fiancé of Amenhiunamif, a prince who's temper can rival Ra's fiery gaze. Now either you tell me what you want with Lady Kagome or I will be on my way." the dark haired woman crossed her arms and smirked. It was only a matter of seconds until Ramses's anger would get the best of him and he would blurt out his intentions. It has never failed.

The Egyptian prince growled lowly. Selene was pressing the wrong buttons. She was about to unleash all his frustrations that he has been holding in since his father announced his engagement to the Hittite princess. Ra knows how much he had detested his father for that. He wanted to choose his own queen, not have one chosen for him. "Selene, I swear by Ra's mighty hand that if you do not take me to the woman, I will...will..."

"You will what? Have me whipped? Cut out my tongue? You can't do anything to me. I may be just a mere servant, but I have caught the eye of a Prince of Egypt and have become his betrothed. There is nothing you can do to me without Amenhiunamif's permission. Your threats are empty." Selene stood there with her arms crossed below her chest and began tapping her foot.

Ramses' face was beginning to turn red with anger and his lips were pulled back in a snarl, showing his clenched teeth. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled out his mouth, calming his ire. "Selene, if I were to tell you what I want with the woman, would you take me to her?"

"Yes, I would." she covered her mouth to hide the smug smile that was currently plastered on her face.

"Fine. I met her this morning and have some questions that I require from her." he opened his eyes to see Selene quickly remove her hand from her face and smile sweetly. One of his golden brows arched skeptically. He stiffened when she took hold of his hand and began leading him up the hallway.

"Come. She's in this room." the princess-to-be pulled him down the corridor, stopping at the third door. "Here. She's in this room. Wait here, while I give her the trunk."

Ramses frowned but nodded nonetheless.

* * *

Read & Review please?

~Kirei Ai Tenshi (formally The Lovely Kaykai-sama)


	5. Chapter 4

Request Fic for DarkAngel048

I'm back with the fourth chapter. This is easily become one of my favorite fics of mine to write!

Disclaimer: I don't own either manga/anime

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Summary: She hated her husband with a passion, but there was nothing she could do. He was the king of Egypt and he chose her as his queen. His queen. Her husband has never called her by her name, it was always "My Queen" as he took her again and again. He desired power. She desired her freedom. He wanted her. She wanted someone else, but he belonged to another. He has claimed her body, but not her heart. She has forcibly become his Queen.

Beta: Asa Usa

* * *

My Queen

* * *

Kagome sat there against the wall, replaying the events that were going on in her head. Hittite Prince Kail Mursili III had taken a liking to her and was going to pursue her. How did she get herself into this mess? All she did was defeat Naraku, and try to purify the Shikon no Tama, but the stupid jewel had to go and pull her in this strange new land with no way to contact her family and friends.

Hot trails of salt water trailed down her cheeks. She would probably never see her mother's face, hear her Jii-chan's stories, argue with Souta for the last bowl of oden. She probably would never have her private talks with Sango, never train her powers with Miroku, never hug and cuddle with Shippou and Kirara... Never get to be in Inuyasha's arms again.

A sob escaped from her lips as she buried her face in her hands. Why have the Kamis forsaken her? Ripping her away from her family...from her first love. Kagome cried long and hard, desperately wishing that this was all a horrible dream that she would soon wake up from. But no matter how many times she opened and closed her eyes, she was still slumped on the floor of the room.

"Why? What have I done to deserve this?"

_"This is your true fate, Miko."_

Kagome lifted her head at the sound of the voice. "Who's there?"

_"It is I, Shikon no Tama. You asked what you have done, did you not? Higurashi Kagome, this is your true fate."_ the voice of the Shikon spoke as a dark glow shined from her chest._ "This is where you belong."_

"I...belong here... What nonsense are you talking about? My destiny was in the Sengoku Jidai. To complete you, defeat Naraku, and then live and be happy with Inuyasha!" Kagome argued, glaring at the dark violet light. She screamed out in pain when the burning came. The skin around her chest felt like it was on fire. She panted harshly, her arctic blue eyes veiled by her eyelids as she gripped her chest. "Why are you doing this to me?"

The black corrupted jewel floated seemly harmless in front of her, but the Miko knew better. She knew of the raging war that was going on inside the Shikon, and based on the dark coloring of it, the countless number of youkai were slowly one upping the warrior miko, Midoriko. She could see the faint glimmer of purity within the jewel slowly fade into blackness of corruption.

The jewel flashed a dark violet as it began to speak._"It is not I, who is doing this to you, Higurashi Kagome. This is where you truly belong. The sooner you accept this, the better."_ with those words said, the Shikon was encased in a glowing silver light and shot itself back inside its host.

Kagome bit her lower lip so hard that her teeth broke the delicate flesh and the coppery taste of blood filled her mouth. She welcomed the stinging pain, anything to take her mind off the searing agony the Shikon was inflicting on her body as it burrowed inside her body. Fresh tears collected in her cobalt eyes, running down her cheeks, and the Miko used the blanket to wipe them away. She jumped at the solid knock on the bronzed door and in a quiet voice she called out,

"Who is it?"

"It is Selene, Lady Kagome. I brought the trunk Princess Eimi requested for you." the soft kind voice of the female servant flowed from behind the door.  
The miko quickly rushed over to the basin and wiped her face clean of the sticky trails her tears left with a silk cloth and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders as she approached the door. Slipping her hand into the slot, Kagome yanked the door open...and her eyes widened. Standing there beside Selene was User Ramses II!

Selene dropped into a deep bow. "Forgive me, my lady, but Prince Ramses has demanded your presence." as she straightened, the female Egyptian shooed the prince back out in the hallway before unsnapping the straps on her shoulders. "Princess Eimi said that you could have this outfit, since it is too big for her in the bust area." the servant girl set the trunk down and opened it, pulling out a silk white shirt and long white skirt. "I'll help you dress and style it to look more like our country's clothing...since this is more of Hittite style."

Kagome allowed the tanned girl to strip her of her sailor fuku and underclothing. She resisted the urge to cover her bare breasts with her palms as Selene opened a smalled chest, taking out long strips of cloth. The Egyptian instructed for the miko to lift her arms as she begun the task of bounding her breasts with the cloth. Selene then proceeded to wrap Kagome's hips and thighs, concealing the young woman's most sacred parts.

Tugging the soft shirt over the miko's head, the girl's greenish-gold eyes twinkled with curiosity before she snapped her fingers. Strolling over to the table, she picked up a sharp knife and cut the end of the blouse off, leaving the shirt to stop just below Kagome's breasts. Selene left the skirt as it was, but cut a slit on the left side so the other woman could move around more easily. Stepping back to admire her work, but something was missing.

"Ra, I almost forgot your jewelry!" the younger girl rushed over to the trunk again.

"That's alright, Miss Selene." Kagome tried, "You've done more than enough."

Selene returned, carrying two large pieces of golden accessories and many different pieces of jewelry. "Nonsense, Lady Kagome. Every woman needs a little gold." she opened one of the gold bands and snapped it around the miko's hips like a belt. It had little sapphire squares embedded in the metal, with a ring hanging in front, and Selene tore pieces of the left over cloth and tied to the ends of the belt, to let them hang down, and looped a wide strip behind her back. The Egyptian placed the large, sapphire studded necklace on the miko and it slid down to cover her collarbone. She then clamped thick gold bracelets on the other girl's wrists and tied the white silk to the band of gold over her shoulders and collarbone, resembling some sort of sleeves.

The female servant placed large hoop earrings in Kagome's ears and then proceeded to style her thick, wavy raven hair. She pinned it up in a bun with two bronze chopsticks that had a sheer white silk veil hanging from them.

"There! You look like a high priestess, Lady Kagome!" Selene gasped. "Wait! I have the perfect thing for you!" she rushed to the small chest again and pulled out a silver chain. "It used to belong to the priestess of Anubis. It is called the جويل مقدس, or the Sacred Jewel. It was fabled to hold unimaginable powers, but ever since the priestess passed the jewel hasn't shown any signs of its magical powers."

Kagome blinked in surprise before gasping lightly. The jewel Selene held in the palms of her tanned hands was an exact replica of the Shikon no Tama! The gem was a crystal clear pinkish color and when the sun hit the surface shone with many different shades of pink and light violet. The miko started to lift her hands in rejection, but a sharp pain in her heart stopped her.

_"Take it. It is necessary in your task."_ the voice of the Shikon echoed through her head.

The blue eyed woman whimpered softly at the dulling ache in her chest, but she managed to force a smile on her face. "Thank you, Miss Selene. It's lovely." Kagome lifted her dark hair up to let the other woman put the necklace around her neck. The second the pink gem touched her skin, the miko's reiki flared up inside her, flowing into the jewel.

"Lady Kagome, please call me Selene. I'm only sixteen years old and Miss Selene makes me sound older." the Egyptian laughed lightly as she pulled Kagome over to the still water basin.

Kagome smiled warmly. "Only if you stop calling me Lady Kagome."

Selene grinned and opened her mouth to agree, but before she could get a single word out, the bronze door slammed opened and Ramses entered the room.

"Alright, Selene, she is dressed. Now..." he trailed off as he caught sight of the miko and his jaw dropped. Selene did a marvelous job in dressing her. She looked of someone with high status, instead of a peasant girl. She was beautiful! From her long night-dark hair, to her sky blue eyes, her...wait! Her profile matches the woman described in the prophecy! And the way she came to this land was exactly how the the prophesied one did. From the heavens! Could this girl be her? "You, come with me."

Kagome cowered behind Selene. She didn't want to go with him. For all she knew he would punish her for yelling at him earlier. "I don't want to go with you." she whimpered, remembering the bruising grip he had on her forearm.

"You will come with me now!" Ramses demanded, stepping into the room with his hand outstretched. She had to come with him so that he can confirm his suspicions. If she was the woman from the prophesy then she will become his queen immediately with or without her consent. He was User Ramses II and there was nothing he couldn't do!

"No! I refuse!" the miko snapped, her arctic blue eyes tingling pink with her reiki.

The Egyptian prince growled at her defiance, but was pleased by it at the same time. She is a great challenge and such a different woman than those other Royal linage women. She held her ground against others, not afraid to speak her mind...and he liked it. Kail's claim be damned. If she is the one then she's mine! "Selene, move!"

Selene hesitated slightly before moving out of the enraged prince's way, forcing the woman behind her in the open. She bowed her head in apology, but even she, the future bride of a younger prince of Egypt, couldn't stop the crown prince from pursuing a woman he desires. The tanned woman felt something clutch onto her cream colored robe and without looking back, Selene jerked free.

"Selene!" Kagome cried out as the girl began to leave the room. "Selene!" she stretched her arm out, running to the princess-to-be, but Ramses caught her by the waist. "Selene!"

The female Egyptian gave the miko one last sad look before exiting the room, sliding the bronze door closed. The princess-to-be leaned against the door and lifted her head up to the opening in the ceiling. "Ra be with her."

* * *

Read & Review please. I really want to know what you think of this story. And I'm sorry to those who want Ramses to treat Kagome better, things will get worse for from now on until about the middle of this story.


	6. Chapter 5

Request Fic for DarkAngel048

I'm back with the fifth chapter. This is easily become one of my favorite fics of mine to write!

Disclaimer: I don't own either manga/anime

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Summary: She hated her husband with a passion, but there was nothing she could do. He was the king of Egypt and he chose her as his queen. His queen. Her husband has never called her by her name, it was always "My Queen" as he took her again and again. He desired power. She desired her freedom. He wanted her. She wanted someone else, but he belonged to another. He has claimed her body, but not her heart. She has forcibly become his Queen.

* * *

Kagome tried in vain to remove herself from the iron grip the Egyptian prince had around her waist. She punched, kicked, scratched, and screamed obscurities. "Release me! I don't want to go anywhere with you!" she took hold of the firm muscles in his forearm and dug her nails into the flesh, ripping it. "Let me go!"

Ramses held onto her tightly, refusing to let her go. He could tell that she was exhausted and would soon wear herself out with her feeble fighting. Though the scratches on his chest and arm were beginning to sting with the fresh flow of blood. _'She will be wild in bed...'_ "Be silent, woman. Your useless words will not make me change my mind."

The miko raked her brain for something, anything to say that would stop this man from doing wicked things to her. Would her punish her for telling him off earlier? In her textbooks, she read that Egyptian Royalty would severely punish those who have wronged them. The lists of torture go on and on, and Kagome did not want to be subjugated to any of them. As she struggled, an idea popped in her head. Selene's words from earlier! From when she was arguing with Prince Kail!

"Let me go, Ramses! You are not supposed to harass a woman promised to another!" she screeched, trying to wretch herself from his iron grip.

Ramses lifted a golden eyebrow. "What are you talking about, woman? Who are you promised to? You came to this land by falling from the heavens."

Kagome glared at the Egyptian prince. "I am promised to Prince Kail! He has claimed me!" the miko blushed at her words. Even though Kail shows that he has taking a liking to her, he hasn't really placed any type of claim on her. Well...he did kiss her. Maybe that will work. "Prince Kail has laid claim on me!"

"Show me his claim and I will let you go to Hattusa." the Prince said calmly.

"Oh..." she did not expect for him to comply to easily. "His Highness kissed me just a while ago." the miko grinned mentally. Now he will let her go and then she could find a way out of this place. Hopefully a way to return back to Inuyasha. Her eyes widened at the deep chuckles that vibrated against her small frame. A single dark eyebrow rose until it was hidden under her spiky bangs. "What's so funny."

Ramses tilted his head back and outright laughed. The woman actually thought that a kiss was a symbol of claim. "Woman, you are mistaken. If you would remember clearly, it was not Mursili who first to taste your lips." he turned her around in his arms and tightened his hold on her hips. The Egyptian leaned in so that his lips brushed against hers. "It was me."

Dark blue eyes widened considerably as burning hot lips captured her mouth. Kagome squeaked and began to struggle, striking her small fists against his chest and trying to push away from him, but that merely made Ramses clamp onto her tighter. His teeth bit her bottom lip sharply, making her gasp out in pain, and his wet tongue invaded her open mouth. The prince slowly backed them up until his calves hit the side of the bed.

Kagome panicked when she felt Ramses's hard chest pressing up against her upper body, her brain stopped working when his hands slid up her sides and caressed her flesh. Hot tears fell from her eyes as her heart thundered in her chest._ 'Kami-sama! Someone make him stop!'_ The Egyptian tore his mouth away from hers to latch onto her smooth throat, sucking and nipping until dark red marks were left. He flipped them over and maneuvered his body over hers, narrowly avoiding her thrashing legs, and slid in between her thighs.

"You are to be mine, woman." he whispered hotly in her ear. "You are the woman prophesied in the hieroglyphics." Ramses pushed his hips against hers, grinding into her and making her gasp out. "You will birth me strong sons that will aid me in battle. You are to be my Queen, not Mursili's." he bit her again, this time drawing a small amount of blood, which he quickly lapped up. "You are mine!"

The miko let her tears fall down her cheeks. He was a monster. A demon. A spawn of the devil himself. Why was this her fate. "Get off of me! I will never be yours!" she used the last bit of her strength to call forth her reiki. Unbeknown to her the pink jewel that rested against her collarbone glowed dark pink as she summoned more and more reiki into her. With a small cry, Kagome unleashed her powers, shocking the young prince and throwing him off of her. The Sacred Jewel flashed pink with its new master's powers and a glowing, spherical barrier was built around her. "I am Higurashi Kagome and I belong to no one!" her deep, dark blue eyes shimmered silver with pink swimming around her irises.

Ramses raised his hand and rubbed his head, groaning. Black spots clouded his vision and he blinked rapidly in effort to remove him. Slowly his eyes opened as his brain registered the woman's voice and his gold and sepia eyes widened before a wide grin overtook his features_. 'She truly is the prophesied woman. Her powers are extraordinary!'_ He stood up, a feral grin plastered on his face, and he raised his hands in surrender.

"Come now, my Queen. Let's not be so harsh."

Kagome scowled at him. "Akuma (devil)! You tried to force yourself on me!" she thought over what he said. "And I'm not your anything!"

His grin widened and Kagome started to shift away, but remembered that she was safe inside the barrier. He could not do anything to her. He could not get to her. She was safe as long as the barrier does not break. A sharp crippling pain shot up her spine and settled in her chest and she let out a scream of agony as she dropped to her knees. Her hands came to hold her head as she yelled,

"Iie! Stop it!"

Unbeknown to the Egyptian prince, the young woman was fighting with the Shikon no Tama inside her body, fighting for control of her body.

"Let me go! I don't want to go to him!"

_"You must! It is your destiny! You belong to him and he is your past, present, and future!"_ the Shikon pressed, lashing out at the girl with dark tendrils of its power

Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying out when the hot flashes of pain surged through her body. "I won't let you control my life! I control my own destiny!" she unleashed her powers, fighting off the dark whips of the Shikon.

The jewel was not going to relent. _"You've left me with no choice Higurashi Kagome!"_ the pink jewel resting around her throat glowed dark pink and grew hot. Unbearably hot against her flesh and the pink glow soon darkened until it was a deep and rich violet color._ "I will seal your powers up inside of you!"_

The dark haired miko screamed as she felt her reiki forcibly being separated from her body. It was complete agony and she felt hollow when the jewel let out a satisfied sound and the, now, violet Sacred Jewel pulsed against her collarbone. A deep chuckle had the girl lifted her head to see the tan skinned man walking over to her.

"Well, it looks like whatever sorts of magic you was using before is gone." he knelt and took hold of her chin. "You will be mine and mine alone. You are going to be my queen, whether you're willing or not."

Kagome jerked her chin out of his grasp. "Don't touch me."

Ramses stroked her cheek with mock tenderness before digging his nails into the delicate flesh, tearing a scream from the woman. "I will touch you all I like, woman. You are mine!"

"I will never be yours!" the miko cried out, a defiant fire burning in her dark blue eyes.

"On contrary, woman. You are already mine. I have laid claim on you." the Egyptian prince sneered at the young woman as his gold and sepia eyes bore into her own sapphire orbs. He broke the intense glare when the bronze door was pushed open.

"On greater contrary, User." a familiar tenor voice called out. "I have also laid claim on her."

The duo shifted their eyes at the door and saw the grim face of Hittite Prince Kail Mursili III. The blond prince held a tight smile on his face as he approached the Egyptian, but there was a murderous glint in his bright amber eyes and his hands were tightly balled into fists.

"User, unhand Kagome now."

Ramses slid his hand down her slender neck and gripped the back of it, pulling her closer to him. "Make me." his eyes danced with glee when the blond Hittite prince growled and gritted his teeth. Moving his hand up to the thick bun, the Egyptian took hold of it and yanked her head back, exposing the creamy skin of her smooth throat. "Does this bother you, Mursili?" He pressed his lips against her flesh, tracing it with his tongue. His other hand snaked its way down her body until it was nestled between her legs. "I have laid claim on her. You can't have her."

Kail gritted his teeth so hard he was afraid that they would shatter. "You told me that she wasn't your concubine, User. Why prey on her now? After I blatantly told you that I've a liking to her."

Ramses pressed his hand down, smirking at the silent moan the woman gave. "I've decided that I want her."

Kagome used her eyes to plead with the Hittite prince to save her from the Egyptian. Her body had gone numb from the pain the Shikon inflicted and she was unable to move. She let out a whimper when Ramses's cold fingers found their way to the slit in her skirt, where they danced along her thighs._ 'Please, help me Prince Kail.'_

Kail growled at the shorter male for touching the woman he wanted to purse. Glancing down at her, the blond Hittite prince caught the pleading look in her dark blue eyes and nodded at her. 'I'm going to save you Kagome. Just wait a little bit longer.' "User! You cannot just lay claim on her! I claimed her first! She bares my mark!" He pointed at Kagome. "On her left ear!

Ramses pulled away from her throat and looked at the young woman's ear. True to Kail's words there was a faint red mark on her ear lobe and he scowled. When had Mursili placed this on the girl? He growled as he pushed the girl off of him and stood to his full height, though he was still shorter than Kail by a few inches. He marched over to the Hittite Prince and looked him in the eyes. "She will be mine." he smirked. "For she bares my mark as well." with those words, the Egyptian Prince walked out of the room.

The blond Hittite Prince ran over to the fallen miko and hugged her tightly. "Kagome, what did he do?"

Kagome sniffed once before bursting out in tears, clinging onto the prince as let out her sorrows. "P-Prince Kail...he...he tried to force himself on me. He kept saying things like I was meant to be his and that I'm the prophesied woman he's been waiting for." she lifted her face from his shoulder and hiccuped. "I was so scared!"

Kail wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap as his other hand found its way to the thick bun and he led her face back to his shoulder. "Shush, Kagome. It's going to be alright. I'm going to protect you." It surprised the blond at how protective he was becoming over a woman he had just met that day, but there was something about this woman. The way she interacted with his sister, the way her dark blue eyes shined in the sunlight, that rosy red blush that coats her cheeks when he touches her, her honey rose scent. He felt a tightening in his loins and he knew that he needed to calm down before he scared the crying woman in his arms.

The miko let out one last wail of sorrow before sniffling and wiping her face dry with the back of her hands. "Arigato, Prince Kail."

The Hittite Prince raised a brow at the strange language the young woman spoke to him in. "Aligrato? What does that mean?"

"Oh." Kagome giggled. "That means 'Thank you' in my homeland."

Kail's bright amber eyes lit up with astonishment and wonder. "You must tell me more about your home." he stood and swept Kagome off her feet and into his arms. "Mind if we talk over a sip of wine, my princess."

Kagome blushed. "I'm not your princess."

"Forgive me, Kagome. You look like someone of high status in your current attire." Kail let his eyes sweep across her body and gave an appreciative nod. "It looks appealing on you. Like you're a high priestess." he carried her out of the room and began walking down the long corridor.

"Well..." the miko began. "Technically I am a priestess." She smiled at the confused look that earned her from the young prince.

"I feel no aura from you though."

Kagome sighed and touched the glowing violet jewel resting at the base of her throat, whimpering softly when it pulsed and burned her fingertips. "My powers have been sealed."

Kail's eyes widened at her confession. He opened his senses and spread out his ki, trying and searching for signs of the girl's hidden powers. The Hittite prince closed his eyes in concentration and stopped in his tracks. His aura wrapped around the young woman in a soothing manner, waves of yellow energy swirling around her body until it touched the jewel around her throat.

"This gem you are wearing; it feels like its containing your aura." he murmured. "Why do you still possess it."

"I cannot tell you that." her eyes steeled into a harden gaze as her voice warped slightly. Kagome blinked. Where did that come from? "I apologize Prince Kail but that information is confidential."

The Hittite Prince nodded, respecting the girl's privacy and opened his eyes so that he could continue his way down the hall. "So, Kagome, what have you done to capture the attention of User?" he asked calmly, looking down at the girl in his arms.

"I didn't do anything!" Kagome almost screeched in the Prince's ear. "That barbaric man barged into the room Selene and I was in and demanded to speak with me! Then he...then he..." tears collected her her eyes as she trailed off.

Kail stopped and hugged he close to him, guiding her face to his shoulder. "Kagome, it's okay now. I'm here to protect you. As long as I am here, User will never harm you."

"Prince Kail..." Kagome whimpered. She sniffled once more before removing her face from his shoulder for the second time that day. "Arigato. Honto ni arigato."

The Hittite Prince chuckled. "I believe I hear that wine calling out for us. Let us hurry and go so we can converse about your homeland."

The miko nodded and smiled. "Un!" she giggled when Kail raised a golden brown at her for speaking in a language he did not know. "I mean yeah!"

* * *

"And that's all I can tell you about my homeland." the dark haired girl reached for the small goblet of white wine and took a tiny sip before setting it down. She swished the bitter, yet tantalizingly sweet liquid inside her mouth, trying to rid herself of the linger taste of Ramses's tongue.

Kail placed his goblet down and reached for the miko's hand. "You are so far away from home. You must miss your family and loved ones." his thumb moved gently over the back of her hand in a smooth caress.

Kagome smiled sadly. "Yes, I miss them terribly. Especially a little boy named Shippou. " fresh tears stung at the corner of her eyes. "We were very close. He even called me his momma since his real mother dies a long time ago."

"Oh, Kagome" the blond prince continued his soft caress as he looked deeply into her sapphire eyes. "My mother would understand you completely. You see, when Mother and Father first met there was a young servant named Tito and well..." he trailed off, "He was killed by the former queen."

The miko gasped. "How terrible."

"Yeah..."

Kagome shifted nervously in her seat and moved her golden cup around in small slow circles as her teeth worried her lip. She peaked up at the Hittite Prince and a rosy blush spread over her cheeks. "So, Prince Kail, I wanted to know why you want to protect me?" she smiled nervously when his amber-gold eyes met hers. "You don't have to answer."

Kail smiled down at the miko and lifted the hand he was holding to his lips, kissing it softly. "I wish to protect you because I've taken a liking to you."

-0-0-0

Read and Review! Tell me everything you like and dislike about this fic! I decided to give Kagome a quick break from Ramses and have a little one on one time with Prince Kail! (Since everyone wanted her to be saved) But the Angst will continues soon enough!

~Kirei Ai Tenshi


End file.
